A surprise for Shane's birthday
by lakemountain
Summary: Oliver is planning Shane's birthday. What did he prepare this time? The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**A surprise for Shane's birthday.**

Oliver is planning Shane's birthday. What did he prepare this time?

The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

One Friday evening, Oliver was rereading a notebook, in which he had just written something. Saturday was Shane's birthday. As usual, he had organized everything carefully. As it was the first Shane's birthday, married to Oliver, the postal detective would organize a very special thing.

Shane, was very curious to know Oliver's plan. When Shane opened her eyes, she was smiled. Oliver entered in the bedroom and smiled at her.

"Hello. Happy birthday, my love," Oliver said, kissing her at length.

He placed a breakfast tray with an envelope on it.

"Hello Oliver, thank you. Oh! You spoiled me. I'm curious to know what you've prepared for me," Shane said as she took the letter opener.

She opened the letter:

My dear and beloved Shane,

I wish you a very happy birthday.

All the best wishes.

A new year is added to your wonderful heart. You fill me every day with love, joy and happiness.

Your smile and kindness will always hold me. You are wonderful, beautiful and incredible.

Again, dearest Shane, a happy birthday.

Love and forever.

Oliver.

P.S.: You will find attached, the program of your birthday.

She took the second card to read this:

Shane's birthday program:

**Morning:**

Breakfast in bed.

Birthday lunch at the Mailbox Grill with Norman, Rita and Dad Joe.

**Afternoon:**

Relaxation and SPA with Rita at the Brown Palace hotel in Denver.

**Evening:**

Candlelight dinner prepared by Oliver.

Surprise evening by the fire.

"This all looks perfect to me. I didn't know you were cooking," Shane said with a wink.

"Oh, well, I must know, a couple of things. I hope you will like it," Oliver smiled.

"Oliver, you're not coming to lunch at the mailbox.

"Of course but, I won't stay long. Daddy's going to take you and Rita to the Brown Palace hotel. Then I have some shopping to do."

"All right, I'll get ready. I'll see you later. "said Shane.

When Shane arrived at the Mailbox Grill, she was greeted by Rita.

"Happy birthday Shane. We're all waiting for you at a table. Today it's salad bar. "said Rita, hugging Shane.

She led her to the table.

"Hi Shane. Happy birthday," Joe said, hugging her.

"Happy birthday Shane. All the best to you," Norman said.

"Thank you very much. You're all really adorable.

"Shane, you take whatever you want. Rita told me you like salad bars. So we brought you everything you needed. Enjoy your meal," said Joe.

"But where is Oliver?" Norman asked.

"I saw him heading towards the office earlier. He told me he was coming," Rita replied.

He arrived after a few minutes.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Norman, Rita, Dad and Shane. Enjoy your meal. Could I have some vegetable soup and a little coleslaw.

They had lunch and for dessert there was a strawberry cheesecake.

"It was excellent. Thank you to all of you. I'm sorry to leave like this. But there are still many things to do. Have a good weekend," Oliver said as he raised the table.

Everyone greeted him. Rita looked at Shane to see what was happening then, she replied with a smile.

Sometime later, Joe drove Rita and Shane to the Brown Palace hotel.

"This afternoon Norman is at a conference on postage stamps. The SPA, it's going to be very relaxing, with the hard week we've had. By the way, is Oliver okay? I felt he was a little nervous earlier," Rita said as they both entered the SPA.

"Rita, you know, Oliver. When he prepares something, he likes everything in order," Shane laughs.

Shane showed her the program

"That's really so cute. I didn't know Oliver was so romantic. You will tell me about your evening," Rita exclaimed.

A few miles away, in a Victorian house.

Oliver was rereading his notebook. He had already done all his shopping to prepare tonight's dinner.

He was making a tomato sauce when the door rang.

"Son, it's me. I have the keys. It smells awfully good," Joe exclaimed as he walked in.

"Oh, Dad. I'm glad to see you. Are you all right?" Oliver asked.

"I came to bring Shane's gifts. She couldn't take them with her at the hotel. What are you up to? "Joe said as he placed bags on the table.

"As a starter, mini-wrap, cucumber and fresh cheese. Then, cannelloni with a light fresh tomato sauce, garden vegetables, turkey pieces and a touch of basil. And for dessert, a chocolate fondant on custard."

"Oh, very good. We will be there around 7:00 p.m. I'm counting on you to make this dinner romantic," Joe said, tapping his son's shoulder.

Oliver gave him a big smile.

The afternoon seemed to pass very quickly for the postal detective. He started baking the cake around 5 p.m. Once everything was ready, he had to take care of the decoration. Red roses, rose petals and small red hearts adorned the table. He wrote on a card the dinner menu. Oliver put down some candles. He was delighted with the result just like the day he decorated the Christmas tree at the office.

Oliver is then looking for wood to light a fireplace fire. Once this work was completed, he deposited the gifts not far from the sofa. On one of the carpets, near the fireplace, he placed pillows and blankets.

He observed everything he had done with a smile. He thought Shane would appreciate it.

At 7 p.m, the doorbell rings.

Oliver readjusted his tie, pulled on the bottom of his suit jacket and took a deep breath. He opened the door smiling and found a radiant Shane.

"Good evening, Shane. Welcome home," Oliver said as he kissed her.

"Good evening. I find you very elegant, Mr. O'Toole. The SPA made me very hungry. I can't wait to see what you made me for dinner," Shane said as she walked through the door.

Oliver closed the front door and helped her take off her coat. Shane stepped forward to enter the living room. She stopped because she no longer recognized their living room.

"Oliver,.. But what is it?" Shane whispered.

She looked carefully at the table with the roses, candles, hearts and listened to the smooth jazz music Oliver had lit on the record player.

"It's your birthday dinner, my love," Oliver replied.

Shane is starting to have tears in his eyes.

"You have... prepared all this... for... Me." Shane whispered. It's really, really beautiful, I love it," says Shane, moved.

"Yes, and I hope you like it," Oliver says as he puts Shane in a chair.

Oliver first brought the appetizer while Shane was reading the menu. After a few bites, Oliver brought the hot dish.

Dinner was going perfectly well.

"Oliver, it's absolutely delicious. You should cook more often."

"You know, apart from that, pancakes and breakfast, that's all I do," Oliver laughs.

"I am really touched, from the bottom of my heart. That you organized all this. It's really very romantic. I couldn't have dreamt of a better birthday, Oliver," Shane said with great sincerity in her voice.

"Shane. I did this because I love you. I like to make you happy. Having you by my side is a real joy every day," says Oliver.

She smiles at him. The postal detective then brought the dessert.

"Wow, it's absolutely beautiful and delicious," Shane said, cutting a small piece of cake.

After dinner, Shane and Oliver smiled at each other.

"Oliver, I'm going to put myself in a little more comfortable clothes, pajamas. I can help you to...

"Please, please. I'll take care of everything. When you're ready, come sit by the fire.

Outside, the night enveloped the quiet streets of Denver. Without a sound, the moon slowly descended to illuminate the city.

"Shane? Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Oliver asked as Shane was walking up the stairs.

She replied yes. Shane was in a fairy tale and didn't want this evening to end.

When he finished, Oliver also changed clothes, for a checkered pajamas. When he entered the living room with the steaming cup, he saw Shane, surrounded by a blanket, looking at the chimney fire. She loved the sound of the fire cracking. A small lamp was lit in the living room.

"There you go,my darling. I added a few marshmallows, just as you like," Oliver whispered as he handed her the cup.

Shane smiled at him. Oliver took the bag he had left earlier and sat next to Shane while she drank her drink.

"I think you should open your presents," Oliver said, putting down two packages.

"Where do I start, Mr. O'Toole?" Shane asked as she put down her cup.

Oliver handed her a first package.

"It's a modern Polaroid with new technologies. I stayed more one hour in the store to understand how this camera works. You will take some nice pictures, perhaps during our weekends "says Oliver

"Oh, Oliver, it's beautiful, thank you very much. You are a sweetheart."

The last package was smaller.

When she opened it, she was surprised.

It was a thin bracelet, with two intertwined hearts.

"It's very pretty, I love it." says Shane with tears in her eyes.

Oliver pulled her gently close to him and embarrassed her forehead. And Shane put her head on his shoulder.

"I have to look for another surprise coming tomorrow.

"What a surprise?" Shane asked.

"A surprise with a box of macaroons," Oliver replied smiling.

"No, it's not true?! Is Mom coming tomorrow?

"We haven't seen her in a long time and I know it's very important to you."

Shane bit her lip and tears ran down her cheeks. Oliver wiped away the tears with his two thumbs.

"Oliver, it's the most beautiful birthday ever." says Shane.

"But not the last, Shane." says Oliver.

Shane put her fingers through Oliver's hair, while he pulled gently her face towards him.

"It's true that it's delicious, to taste chocolate with marshmallow. And it's even better when it's kindly offered by you, Shane," Oliver said smiling.

Shane smiled Oliver back and kissed him again, again, again and again for that beautiful birthday evening.

End.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
